20XX
by Ny0
Summary: Super Smash Bros. Melee is a great game. But, it has also unleashed a dangerous threat to humanity.


**_This is my first fanfic. I actually wrote this for a short story project. Hope everyone enjoys it._**

The year is 20XX. Ever since the release of the hit video game by _Nintendo_ , _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ , the world has been falling into darkness. Being a competitive game, tier lists, which judge how good or bad characters are based on their abilities, were released, with a character from a series also by _Nintendo_ , _Star Fox_ , named Fox McCloud, being frequently at the top. Unfortunately, this has created the deadliest threat on Earth. The animals known as foxes saw their kind in the game and evolved to utilize the in-game abilities. They now stand upright and are as big and intelligent as an average human, with impressive skill at acrobatics and martial arts. They also developed several abilities, one of which is when they stop their momentum while charging up, surrounding themselves with flames, before propelling themselves in a direction of their choosing. We call this, "the fire fox." Another is where they zip to another location at almost lightspeed, to the point where one can only see a blue ghost of themselves at a former location with the blind eye. We call this, "the fox illusion." The most notorious, however, is a versatile ability in which they emit blue light around themselves, initially stopping their momentum and inflicting pain on foes, before serving as a reflector of sorts, bouncing back projectiles thrown at them to the direction of where they were originally launched. We call this, "the shine."

At the start of their invasion, the foxes raided Area 51, securing possession of highly advanced equipment, such as headpieces and prototype-energy blasters, which, unlike _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ , are lethal. In total panic, characters from the game were brought to life in the real world, through an experiment. At first, it was a balanced battle, until the real Fox McCloud betrayed us, killing his best friend, Falco, and joining his species in their ultimate goal: to create a world where the only animals are foxes.

My name is Kirby, and I am currently here at the resistance base. I'm specifically in the living quarters. All remaining survivors live here, except for officials and characters brought from _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ , like me. Tomorrow is my first mission. When I heard this, I was overjoyed. Being at the bottom of the tier list, I am never trusted for my abilities. I pack some punch, but I am very prone to being hurt. It's kind of the same case as my best friend, Pichu. He is just like his older brother, Pikachu, except that when he uses lightning-based techniques, he always hurts himself. So, I was glad when I finally received a mission. The leader of the resistance, Marth, who was rated high in tier lists, even told me face-to-face. This mission is Pichu's first, too. He's really nervous about it. I've been trying to calm him down, but I guess my excitement hasn't helped that much. Anyway, I've been affected by Pichu a bit, so I'm going around saying my goodbyes to some of my friends. Even though I'm eager to get to the battlefield, I'm not so strong in durability.

By the way, if you've noticed that I can talk, well, apparently, the experiment gave all characters the ability to speak English. Yeah, I still have a tendency to say, "poyo," a lot, but it's the same case as the Pokémon, specifically Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff. They always said their own names to communicate, in their universe, so they've got their own tendencies.

So, returning to where I was, I'm taking a walk around. The living quarters aren't that bad. There's enough housing for everybody. They're pretty technologically advanced, too. There's also a lot of free space for activities. Food, water, and housing are free, as well. In fact, pretty much everything is free. Money is nonexistent in our society. We all depend on each other for our survival.

While looking around, I also catch sight of the government building and the laboratory. I don't know much about what's inside them, but I do know what they're used for. The government building discusses plans of attack against the foxes, the community, and other stuff like that, while the laboratory is used for discovering ways to fight the foxes and creating new technology. The two buildings are surrounded by a beautiful lake, for both security and, well, this is what I think, to signify that the resistance is heroic.

Anyway, after looking at the two buildings, I head towards my humble, little home. It's located just next to the living quarters. I look around again as I walk. The resistance base is surrounded by humongous, sturdy walls. To be honest, they're a bit ugly. It's a little bummer when you look up from the glistening body of water to see dark blue walls. Well, I guess it's for the best. In this 19 year conflict, it was finally built in around the 15th year. If you think that I never had a mission in 19 years, we _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ characters were brought to life at around 8 months ago. Returning to the subject of the walls, I have no clue how we managed to build the walls in 19 years, but they're still expanding.

After a few minutes, I finally get to my house. The little area that me, officials, and other _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ characters live in isn't that different from the regular living quarters. The only big difference is the people living here. I enter and look at the clock. I'm making sure to sleep early, so I turn off all the lights and plop onto my bed. My house is much bigger than mine in Dream Land, the planet I come from in my games. I've decorated it to resemble it, but the size of my old house is the size of the bathroom. Anyway, tomorrow's my first mission, and I'm really excited about it! As I fall asleep, I think about what's gonna happen. It might be dangerous, but I get into dangerous situations all the time!

The next day, I wake up happily. I remember that I'm supposed to go to the government building and start heading there immediately. When I arrive, I'm greeted by a man who escorts me to a big room. I look inside, and it's crowded. There's officials, _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ characters, and soldiers, all at a gigantic table. I spot Pichu sitting next to Pikachu and go to sit beside him. He looks really nervous as he greets me. To the right of me is Captain Falcon, who waves at me before looking ahead as Marth comes to the front with a microphone.

"Attention, everyone!" he says. "I'm glad that you all came here when duty calls it. Some of you may of heard, but this mission is a very important one."

I look to the left to see Pikachu comforting his brother, who's shaking like crazy.

"A big thanks to our spies, who were able to receive this information. So, some of you who have played _Star Fox_ probably know of this. We have located a facility in which the foxes are attempting to create the ships from the game, Arwings." A couple of gasps can be heard as Marth continues. "From the looks of your faces, you know what will happen if they succeed. We may be able to fight back, but the walls will no longer be able to defend against the foxes. This is a very extreme situation, as they will be able to wreak havoc inside of our community. Because of this, I have called all of you today to destroy this location. Be warned, though, that Fox McCloud has been spotted overseeing production there. We also don't know how to destroy it yet, but I myself will be taking part in this. If you want to secure our survival, then come with us! We will be leaving on fighter planes in 3 hours!"

Upon hearing that Fox is there, I start to shiver. I hate him for doing what he did. He and Falco were two of the most talented fighters before Fox's betrayal. Captain Falcon cracks his knuckles before I turn around to look at a wailing Pichu.

"Come on, Pichu! If you don't want to go, you can just stay," says Pikachu.

"W-well, I do want to go… it's just that it's really scary..." Pichu stammers.

"Poyo," I say, before correcting myself. "It's alright, Pichu! Everyone's going! Marth, Sheik, Jigglypuff, and Peach included! We can never lose with them!"

"I-I guess… you're right," Pichu whispers, before sniffing and standing up strong. "Yeah! We can do it!"

"That's the spirit!" I yell as Pikachu smiles at me. "We'll go to the planes, beat some foxes up, and blow the place up! It'll be like a movie!"

We cheer as we begin to wait. After what seemed like an eternity, the 3 hours are up. We start walking as Marth comes up to us and says,

"We're taking a different plane. Some other people are staying at other planes to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Pichu, Pikachu, and I follow him to our plane. In it is a bunch of fighters. They greet us as we sit down in a corner. After a few minutes, Marth comes in, talking into a headpiece, before telling the pilot to start the plane. He sits down and the plane gets to the air. During this time, we talk about what's going to happen before we fall asleep.

We wake up as the pilot tells us we are at the facility. As I get out, I stare at it. _Looks normal enough. Kind of looks menacing, but we can take out those foxes. But, about Fox…_ I think, as Pichu looks at me weirdly.

"Uhh… Earth to Kirby..?" he mumbles.

I stop zoning out and respond with, "Poyo," before correcting myself. "I was just… thinking."

More planes start to arrive. After everyone gets out of them, Marth yells,

"Some of us will stay here! Remember to keep a low profile!"

I gulp as Pikachu, Pichu, and I follow Captain Falcon, along with many soldiers. The facility is well equipped. There is a tall fence with what looks to be like watchtowers and security mechanisms around the building. The area around it looks like a wasteland, too. I think that the foxes took inspiration from Area 51.

Captain Falcon reminds our group to follow the procedure. During the 3 hours of waiting, Marth came back and, along with some officials and Princess Peach, discussed the plan of infiltration. Steal all plans you can find, kill all foxes on sight, take out Fox McCloud if possible, and, at the end, plant explosives inside of the facility and detonate them once everyone leaves.

I hear an explosion, but my group assures me it's nothing. Just an indication that there's foxes. They're building their Arwings, they say. Even though it's probably true, I'm still wary. Pichu is clinging onto Pikachu, who's looking a bit annoyed at him. My group hides behind a wall as some soldiers try to hack a few cameras.

Suddenly, I hear a siren. Captain Falcon curses and tells everyone that someone has been found. He urges us to keep sneaking around before a fox catches sight of the hacking soldiers. I stop myself from growling as more foxes come and the soldiers fall to the ground from some blaster shots. They start to walk toward where we are. One of them is just around the corner before Captain Falcon tells us,

"Just raid the place!"

His hand bursts into flames as he punches the fox around the corner. Other foxes take sight of it. Some of them are on their headpieces, probably alerting their brethren. Everyone runs at the foxes. The soldiers are shooting at the foxes, but they start shining, killing some people with their own bullets. Captain Falcon kicks through the fence with a burning foot and we all run through. As I look behind me, some soldiers are dying. I look ahead, fierce, as a fox lands before me. It tries to perform an upwards kick, but I turn into a stone and crush its leg. I get out of my rock and grab it, slamming its head into the ground behind me. I think that it's dead, so I press on. Captain Falcon punches through the wall, and through it I see other groups.

I glance back to see Pichu and Pikachu simultaneously zapping a group of foxes. As I return my gaze ahead, I narrowly dodge a fox using his, "fire fox," ability. It pulls out its blaster before a soldier shoots it in the head. Still moving forward, I see Marth decapitate a couple of foxes and Sheik kicking a fox in the stomach.

I hear voices saying, "Oh, no!" as an explosion appears. It hits me and launches me away as I lose consciousness.

Upon waking up, I look at myself. A spot is bleeding and I have some bruises, but I'm okay. I look around. It's dark, and I'm by myself. Now I'm really scared. I hear rustling in a distance before Pichu falls over. I rush towards him. He looks a little bad, but I think he just fainted. I shake him around a bit and slap him in the face a couple of times before he wakes up.

"W… where am I?" he whispers before I shake him again.

"Hey. It's Kirby. We're still on that mission, you know," I say.

"Oh… right… but, where are we?" he asks.

"I… don't know," I respond. "Let's just find everyone else."

He nods to this and we start travelling about for a bit before seeing some distracted foxes, who look like they're trying to snipe with their blasters from a distance on a balcony. I take out my hammer and Pichu starts to charge up. I smash one of the foxes with my hammer, knocking it out of commision. When the other one turns around, Pichu flies into it, knocking it off the balcony. Pichu rubs his head as I go to help him up, but he assures me that he's fine. We look down to see the crater of the explosion. Injured looking people are being transported outside. Sheik is one of them. Pichu and I exchange worried looks.

"You think, uh, you could fly us down there?" he says.

"Y-yeah. Just grab hold," I say, offering my hand. He grabs it and I float to the ground. Once we're down there, Pikachu tackles Pichu.

"Pichu! You're back! You had me so worried!" he yells as he hugs his brother.

"Sorry about that. That explosion sent me over there," Pichu replies as he points to the balcony.

"Well… I need to ask you. Are… are you going to continue fighting? We've managed to push past that door," Pikachu says, looking at a wide door.

"Uh… I will until I can't! Remember what Marth said? We need to destroy this place!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What about you, Kirby?"

"... Huh? Oh, what Pichu said," I reply.

We walk out the door and turn a corner to see our side struggling. We rush forward and meet up with Donkey Kong. He looks at us with a worried look and shrugs.

"What's going on?" I ask urgently.

"Well, there's just too many of them!" the gorilla exclaims. "The soldiers aren't doing so well with their guns because of those darn lasers!"

I run forward behind a wall. A fox passes by, and I grab it and put it under me before turning into a rock. It cries out before going limp as I get out of my stone. Suddenly, I hear a voice.

"This is bad! Fox McCloud has been spotted!" yells a soldier.

I look to see him standing there. Then I see a blue version of himself before realizing he used his, "fox illusion." In doing that, he took out a couple of soldiers. The foxes are pushing forward now. I hear a cry of anguish as I turn around to see Pikachu holding onto Pichu. Except now… there's a hole in Pichu's chest! I run towards him and yell for him to wake up. He doesn't. I feel my eyes watering as Pikachu hugs Pichu's body and weeps. He rushes him out the door without saying a word to me. I hear Marth reluctantly say,

"Men, we can do this another time! Retreat!"

I look over to Fox to see a smug look on his face as the door starts to shut. Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, and Bowser manage to get out and they are holding up the door. Everyone is running there as a rain of lasers shower onto us. I see Marth getting shot in the leg, and a soldier drags the prince out the door. Donkey Kong gets shot in the head with a laser and falls over. The door is shutting quickly now, despite Captain Falcon and Bowser's efforts. There are still a bunch of people who haven't gotten out yet.

 _This is bad._ I think. _Pichu's gone… Everyone's dying… Will I, too?_ Behind a wall, I look at the door. I get an idea and run over to the door. I go under it. Bowser and Captain Falcon are shouting in confusion and I turn into a weight. The door isn't going down anymore. People are getting out. But Bowser and Captain Falcon lose their grip. The door's crushing me. I can't bear this. However, I see the last amount of soldiers running to the door. I withstand the door long enough for them to get out. People are shouting my name as I burst out of the weight, luckily flying diagonally so that I don't get crushed, but to the room with the foxes. I look up. Foxes are positioned around me, with their blasters drawn. Fox McCloud holds up his hand and they lower their weapons. He then smirks and looks at me.

"So, low-tier trash, how's your day? I'm surprised that you could withstand that," he taunts.

"What do you want, Fox?" I yell hastily.

"Just wanted to compliment your heroic actions," he replies calmly.

"At least I don't betray my side," I shout back. "... Why? Why did you do that? Why did you kill Falco?"

"I realized I needed to be with my people," he says. "But enough talk. The reason why you're still alive is because I want to fight you."

"W-what do you mean?" I ask steadily.

"I want to see how good your abilities had improved since _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ ," Fox tells me.

I start stammering, "You're much stronger..." before he shoots down my reply with, "If you don't want to fight me, then I'll throw the first punch!"

I stop and stare at him. This one animal is the reason why humanity is falling. I start focusing my hatred. If there's a way to win, it'll be through abusing my anger. I run towards him, engulfing my body with flames, but he easily dodges it. He performs a flip kick on me and I'm launched into the air. He pulls out his blaster and shoots me in the foot. I look at it and see a sizzling, gaping hole. I yell and fall onto the ground.

"No wonder you were low tier! If you suck this bad, you can't be a viable character!" Fox scoffs.

I jump towards him, revealing my hammer. I manage to hit him once, but he retaliates with a forwards kick. I smash against the closed door. A fox walks up to Fox and asks him about the escapees.

"Just leave them," I hear. "They're probably gone already. Make a check around the facility, though."

I struggle to get up as he looks at me. "This is ridiculous. I'll just end your puny life, here and now."

My eyes widen as he zips towards me and kicks me into the air. It hurts. I look below me to see a flaming Fox ram into me. As if it weren't enough, a flash of light emits from him. The pain from it knocks me to the ground. I look up at him. There's no chance I'll win.

Fox looks at me and says, "Mission complete."

He takes out his blaster and points it to me. A flash of light is the last thing I see.


End file.
